


Come ho potuto?

by GReina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Animagus, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Hurt Remus Lupin, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Missing Scene, Not What It Looks Like, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Professor Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Werewolf Remus Lupin, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Una volta passata la luna piena, Remus ha tempo di metabolizzare tutte le rivelazioni della notte scorsa: Sirius è sempre stato innocente, e capisce anche un'altra cosa: non può restare ad Hogwarts un minuto di più.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Come ho potuto?

Stava ancora cercando di riprendersi da quell’orribile notte. Erano anni che non passava una Luna Piena così orribile. I suoi anni migliori erano stati quelli a Hogwarts, su questo non c’erano dubbi. Persino quando ancora i suoi amici non erano animaghi, Remus aveva percepito il loro appoggio e lasciare la Stamberga pieno di graffi e morsi auto-inflitti non era così brutto come lo era stato al suo primo anno, quando ancora Sirius, James e Peter non sapevano la verità. Poi c’era stata la guerra e la forzata reclusione di James in casa propria, ma Remus aveva ancora i propri amici ed era tutto sopportabile, con loro.

La morte di James, Lily e Peter e quindi l’arresto di Sirius avevano – in un certo qual modo – posto fine anche alla sua vita. Per dodici anni aveva vissuto da solo con i propri demoni; per dodici anni aveva tentato di non pensare a dove fosse l’ultimo dei Malandrini ancora in vita, oltre a lui; per dodici anni aveva ignorato spudoratamente quel piccolo tarlo che gli sussurrava che Sirius non poteva aver tradito

 _“Ci sono le prove, i testimoni.”_ gli aveva detto quella fatidica notte Silente _“Black è colpevole.”_ e lui era stato troppo stanco, troppo straziato dal dolore per ascoltare quella piccola parte di lui che diceva il contrario.

Erano passati dodici anni, Sirius era sopravvissuto ai dissennatori, non era impazzito solo grazie alla consapevolezza di essere innocente, e lui, quella notte, l’aveva quasi ucciso.

Aveva ripreso i sensi all’alba, e subito aveva riconosciuto il luogo in cui si trovava: i Malandrini erano arrivati a conoscere la Foresta come i palmi delle proprie mani, nei loro anni ad Hogwarts, quindi Remus ci mise un attimo a capire in quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito – zoppicando – a tornare al Castello. Era lontano, parecchio lontano, quindi non perse tempo. Camminò, a tratti corse, e nel frattempo pensava a Sirius. Aveva dimenticato di bere la propria pozione, _come poteva essere stato così stupido?_ Peter aveva sicuramente colto l’occasione per fuggire, ricordava vagamente Sirius che si trasformava in Felpato, ma Harry, Ron ed Hermione? Non ricordava una volta in cui era stato più preoccupato: aveva fatto del male a qualcuno? Li aveva morsi? Aveva del sangue addosso, ma era veramente poco, la maggior parte del quale era suo, quindi continuò ad avanzare verso il Castello, pregando affinché non fosse tardi; pregando affinché tutti stessero bene.

Per due ore vagò per la Foresta. Era ferito e stanco, solo l’adrenalina lo teneva in piedi; le acromantule, i centauri, e tutte le altre creature che abitavano la Foresta, poi, non erano felici di vederlo, quindi furono diverse le occasioni in cui dovette allungare il tragitto. Infine, si ritrovò alla capanna di Hagrid. Fu lui ad aiutarlo a fare l’ultimo tratto di strada, e nel frattempo lo aggiornò: Harry, Ron ed Hermione stavano bene; Sirius – chissà come – era fuggito. Remus buttò fuori un sospiro di sollievo e si rilassò. Ciò che gli aveva appena detto Hagrid era tutto ciò che voleva, il resto non aveva importanza.

Il mezzo-gigante stava per prendere la strada per l’infermeria quando lui lo fermò

“Da Silente.” gli disse “Portami da Silente.” l’altro aveva provato a ribattere, ma senza successo. Adesso, si trovava davanti all’uomo. I suoi occhi celesti, dietro le lenti a mezzaluna, non nascondevano preoccupazione e stanchezza. Aveva offerto a Remus di sedersi, di prendere un bicchiere d’acqua e infine cure mediche, ma lui aveva rifiutato

“Era innocente.” sussurrò invece “In tutti questi anni è sempre stato innocente!” alzò la voce. Silente si limitò ad annuire, mesto, e Remus si alterò ancora di più “Mi avevi detto che era colpevole quando invece è sempre stato innocente!” gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi e l’immagine di Sirius – scheletrico e sciupato, ridotto l’ombra dell’uomo affascinante che era – che rabbrividiva alla prospettiva di essere lasciato ai dissennatori, invase la sua testa e pugnalò il suo cuore

“Non lo sapevo.” rispose il preside con il dolore negli occhi “Non lo sapevo, come non lo sapevi tu.”

“Io lo sapevo!” ripensò a quella notte del 1981, a quando – appresa la notizia – era corso da Silente per dirgli che non poteva essere stato Sirius a tradire James e Lily “Io lo sapevo e te l’ho anche detto!!” continuò “Sei stato tu a convincermi del contrario!!” iniziò a piangere: la sua vita era stata orribile, ma il pensiero di ciò che doveva essere stata quella di Sirius era mille volte peggio che passare ogni mese da Lupo, da solo. “Dodici anni!” riprese ad urlare “Per dodici anni è marcito ad Azkaban e tu non hai fatto niente!” non era mai stato così tanto furioso: con Silente, con Peter, con sé stesso e con il mondo. “Tu-” continuò, ma si interruppe. Avrebbe dovuto essere lui a convincere l’Ordine dell’innocenza di Sirius; dargli il beneficio del dubbio; parlare con il suo amico, lasciarsi spiegare, ma Silente era il loro capo! Il loro leader, la loro guida, ed aveva condannato Sirius immediatamente; aveva consolato Remus quando era corso da lui piangendo, ma non gli aveva lasciato difendere il suo amico. _“Ci sono le prove, i testimoni.”_ quelle parole erano scolpite per sempre tra i suoi ricordi _“Black è colpevole.”_ , ma poi c’era stato Hagrid che portava via Harry con la moto volante, il corpo mancante di Peter, gli indizi erano tutti lì. Remus prese un ampio respiro e provò a calmarsi

“Mi licenzio.” disse solo. Non poteva più stare ad Hogwarts, il luogo in cui aveva passato gli anni migliori della propria vita insieme a Sirius e gli altri. Non poteva più restare al fianco di Silente, forse perché guardandolo gli tornavano sempre in mente le parole che gli aveva rivolto nel 1981, forse perché gli ricordava che lui aveva agito proprio come il capo dell’Ordine non dando a Sirius neanche una possibilità. Lasciò l’ufficio del preside e si diresse verso il proprio per fare i bagagli. Aveva sprecato troppo tempo, troppi anni. Avrebbe trovato Sirius e si sarebbe fatto perdonare. Non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato, non avrebbe mai più dubitato di lui. Mentre procedeva per i corridoi, ripensò a tutte le avventure che avevano passato insieme, a tutte le risate, a tutte le punizioni che avevano dovuto scontare, a tutte le notti passate a correre insieme a quattro zampe, a tutte le mattine in cui Sirius, James e Peter l’avevano riaccompagnato alla Stamberga per poi aspettarlo come se niente fosse in Sala Comune, con tre sorrisi identici stampati in faccia e una montagna di cioccolato pronta per lui. “ _Come ho potuto?”_ non faceva altro che chiedersi, si era posto quella stessa domanda per dodici anni rivolgendola a Sirius, chiedendosi come avesse potuto tradirli tutti, _“Come ho potuto dubitare di lui?”_ si chiedeva ora, invece _“Come ho potuto dubitare di Sirius?”_ , e pianse al pensiero dell’anno appena passato: al Mondo Magico alle sue calcagna mentre l’evaso non faceva altro che cercare l’assassino dei suoi migliori amici, mentre non faceva altro che tentare di proteggere la sua famiglia, il suo figlioccio. E pianse anche al pensiero di quella che sarebbe stata la vita del suo amico da quel giorno in avanti: una vita da ricercato. _“Ma non sarà solo.”_ si disse _“Non sarà mai più solo.”_


End file.
